Un mal sueño
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: esta es la continuacion de el fic "Porque cometi ese error" Ranma estuvo apunto de ser atropellado, pero akane lo salvo siendo ella la que se llevo un buen golpe... Solo se escucha la voz de soun que gritaba "porque mi pequeña, porque mi querida akane" mientras el ataud era bajado lentamente... ;D mi primer fic musical. Espero sus comentarios.


Hola chic s esta es la continuacion de el fic "Porque cometi ese error" espero les guste y espero sus comentarios gracias por leer! :)

-Los personajes hablan.-

(Los personajes piensan)

: Notas del autor :

UN MAL SUEÑO.

Ranma caminaba por las calles de nerima haciendo conciencia de lo ocurrido, habia negado a la mujer que amaba ante una de sus locas "prometidas"

(diablos por que lo hice?) se repetia una y otra vez ranma cuando escucho una voz conocida que le grito

-Ranma cuidado!.- En menos de tres segundos ranma se encontraba en el piso, cuando levanto su rostro pudo observar a akane que estaba en el piso inconsiente

-Que paso?- Dijo ranma pero gracias al golpe que dio en la cabeza no tardo en caer inconcinte. Ranma abrio los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital

-Que bueno, ya abriste los ojos.- Dijo una enfermera

-Que.. Me.. Ocurrio?.-

-Pues segun dijeron unas personas que vieron el accidente, crusaste la calle sin mirar y un coche estuvo a punto de arrollarte, de no haber sido por una chica que logro empujarte no te hubieras salvado.- Ranma no podia creer lo que la enfermera le decia

-Y esa chica como esta?.-

-Se encuentra estable aunque se llevo un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer en el piso descanza, en unas horas seras dado de alta.- ranma estaba muy cansado y preocupado, deseaba que akane estuviera bien. Al ser dado de alta quiso entrar a ver a akane pero no se lo permitieron por no ser horas de visitas

-Vuelve mañana muchacho.- Dijo la recepsionista

-Si hijo sera mejor volver mañana que estes mejor.- Dijo genma mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo. A la mañana siguiente ranma con la esperanza de que akane fuera dada de alta entro a su habitacion para llevarle ropa limpia pero un cuaderno muy vistoso le llamo la atencion, era su diario, el tipico diario que una chica de 17 años tendria ranma se puso a hojearlo encontrando cosas sin interes, pero en la ultima pagina estaba escrito

"Las palabras de ranma me lastiman cada vez mas, pero lo que hoy ocurrio me destrozo en mil pedazos. Lo amo tanto pero creo que el a mi no, ya no lo soporto."

Ranma estaba en shok pero no sabia muy bien porque, seria porque estaba escrito que akane estaba destrozada o porque ella habia aceptado que lo amaba. Rapidamente ranma se dirigio al hospital donde estaba akane, queria aprobechar la hora de visitas al maximo. Al entrar a la habitacion de akane no pudo contener su llanto, akane tenia puesto un respirador y un aparato que marcaba el pulso de su corazon, ranma se acerco a ella y comenzo a hablarle

-Akane porque lo hiciste, eres una tonta - Tomo un poco de aire para poder seguir hablando- Lo lamento tanto akane, disculpame no queria hacerte sufrir.-

Ranma tomo la mano de su amada y comenzo a acariciarla

-Te quiero, no mejor dicho te amo akane.- Al decir eso ranma pudo sentir como akane apreto debilmente su mano, ranma miro el rostro de akane y este lucia muy tranquilo y lleno de paz. Comenzo a acercarse a ella y le dio un ligero beso en sus labios, ranma pudo sentir que sus labios estaban frios pero una hermosa sonrrisa se dibujo en ellos

(Que bien, akane esta despertando) penso ranma con suma alegria, alegria que seria derribada en un instante cuando la maquina comenzo a alertar que akane no tenia pulso. Rapidamnete entraron enfermeras y doctores

-Porfavo tiene que salir.- le pidio una enfermera a ranma. El se quedo perplejo al ver lo que sucedia, pero no podia hacer mas, sabia que si entraba solo estorbaria. Al cabo de unos minutos salio un doctor y se dirigi a el

-Como esta akane?.-

-Lo lamento mucho, pero ella fallecio.-

-QUE!? pero porque?.-

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero debido al fuerte golpe que se dio se genero mas de un cuagulo de sangre.- Ranma comenzo a llorar a mares, no podia creer lo que el doctor le decia, se sentia muy mareado y sin fuerzas. despues de unos minutos toda la familia se encontraba ahi. Ranma se sentia culpable , no se soportaba asi mismo y decidio ir a casa a descanzar. Estaba sentado observando el estanque cuando sintio una mano en su hombro, era kasumi que estaba :lamentablemente: vestida de negro

-Ranma, cambiate, iremos a sepultar a akane.- ranma seguia sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo asintio. Al llegar al cementerio muchas personas se encontraban ahi kuno, sasuke, ukyo y ryoga entre otros. El ataud era bajado lentamente y solo se podia oir lavoz de soun gritando

-Porque mi pequeña, porque mi querida akane.- ranma no resistio oir las palabras de soun, solo sintio ganas de estar muerto para estar al lado de akane, saber que ella estaba bien. Comenzo a correr porque queria alejarse de todo, no queria ninguna compañia que no fuera la de akane pero depronto comenzo a escuchar una cancion

*Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré

Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés

No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer...*

Al escuchar esa parte cancion se detubo de golpe y no se percato que un coche se aproximaba a el volteo y vio el coche a escasos dos metros de el cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero... Se levanto exaltado, sudando frio, las manos le temblaban todo habia sido un sueño pero lo sintio muy real :los asuste?: La radio estaba prendida y aun estaba la cancion

*Cuando al fin me logré decidir

A confesar las cosas que siento por ti

No sé qué me lo impidió

Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor...**

-Que alivio, solo fue un sueño pero esa cancion me hiso reflexionar.- se levanto y salio rapidamente dirigiendose a la cocina

-Kasumi, donde esta akane?.-

-fue a comprarme unas cosas que me hacian falta para la cena.- Ranma sin pensarlo fue a buscarla, corriendomsobre los techos hasta que finalmente logro localizarla, pero se encontraba acorralada por todas sus prometidas.

-Yo derrotarlas y ranma sera solo mio.- Dijo la chinita

-No ran-chan es solo mio.- Dijo la chica de la espatula

-Jooojoojoo ranma me pertenece.- Dijo la rosa negra

-esto es absurdo me voy tengo que hacer unas compras.- Dijo akane mientras se abria paso pero kodachi y xian-pu sin pensarlo lanzaron sus ataques contra ella, ranma que habia escuchado todo y vio que esas dos :brujas: atacarian a akne desprevenida rapidamente se puso frente a ella y logro detener los ataques

-Que les pasa, porque la atacan cuando esta desprevenida.- Dijo ranma enojado

-Porque ranma defender a chica violenta.-

-Si ranma mi amor, retirate para que pueda acabar con ella.-

-Cierto ran-chan esto es entre nosotras.-

-No, no permitire que lastimen a akane por que yo... la amo.- las cuatro chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso -y si se atreven a tocarla me olvidare de que son mujeres.-

-Eso no ser cierto ranma, tu decirme que odiar a chica violenta.-

-Ranma mi amor que brujeria te habra echo eso plebeya.-

-Ran-chan es cierto lo que dices?.- :como siempre ukyo la mas tranquila:

-Acaso no creen que la amo?.- Ranma tomo akane de los hombros y la beso como siempre habia querido y soñado pero no se habia atrevido. Las tres prometidas solo se quedaron bservando boquiabiertas la escena de amor. Ranma le dijo al oido a akane

-Akane, perdoname.-

-Como no te voy a perdonar ranma.- Ranma la tomo en sus brazos y salieron de ahi. Al llegar al dojo ranma le dijo a akane

-Lamento mucho lo que te hice, perdoname.-

-esta bien ranma, ya me acostumbre a tu estupideces.- A ranma se le sobresalto una venita en la frente

- No te creas.- Dijo akane y le regalo una hermosa sonrrisa ante la cual ranma solo pudo sonrrojarse

-A.. akane. quie.. quieres ser mi no.. no.. novia?.- Akane al oir eso se sorprendio pero muy feliz le respondio

-Claro ranma.- Rodeo el cuello de ahora su novio son sus brazos y lo estaba en su futon analizando las cosas, desde su torpeza al haber negado a akane ante xian-pu hasta hace unos instantes cuando se le declaro

-Vaya y pensar que todo se lo debo a ese mal sueño y esa hermosa cancion.- Lentamente cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

FIN.

**PD: La cancion que aqui fue presentada es "Mi corazon encantado" de Cesar Franco (opening de dragon ball gt)


End file.
